Hana
If you're gonna cry, start crying. No need to stress yourself out when you can watch ''them stress themselves out.'' A lurker. She loves Fling Posse, Buster Bros and the Aohitsugi siblings to bits and will protect—or adopt, if needed. Characteristics Appearance She prefers comfy clothes that are easy to move around in. Outdoors, she wears t-shirts, jeans and rubber shoes. Indoors, she wears t-shirts or tank tops, paired with shorts or pajamas. Personality She is classified IS/NTP-T with the Myers-Briggs Type Indicator. As in introvert, she prefers to be alone if not engaged in interesting or meaningful conversation, and may often come off as a lone wolf. However, she does have the ability to fool around a lot when in the mood, only retreating to solitude when exhausted or to give way to other people. Work Experience She is currently employed as a chemist. Occupation Lurker She is mainly a lurker. She peeks into channels, leaves a comment, and disappears again—often at unlikely hours. Writer She mostly roleplays her favourite ships with other members of the server, in a smaller, separate server. In addition, she also has several fanfictions that are works-in-progress, and occasionally writes headcanons and theories in bursts of hyperactive energy or bouts of boredom. She posts her finished works on the website Archive of Our Own, using the alias hanahikari. Artist/Editor She mostly edits or redraws memes. She also has several fanarts that are works-in-progress, which are built through bursts of hyperactive energy or bouts of boredom.She posts her finished works on Twitter using the handle @hikari87015. She can be commissioned for a fanart and has done a few pieces before, but customers must be warned that she takes a long time before finishing the commission due to various things (prior commitments, work, recharging her social batteries, etc). Translator She occasionally translates Japanese to English for fanart she is very interested in because she cannot wait for someone to translate it, even if her own translation should be taken with a grain of salt. She wants to take the N5 JLPT exam but currently isn't even sure how proficient she truly is. Commission Prices Commission prices currently depends on how much the art is worth according to the commissioner, not following the tables below yet due to her being a beginner. Additional charges are applied for backgrounds and coloring according to complexity, but simple backgrounds (solid color/dots/stripes/etc) and simple coloring (one color, black and white) are free. She accepts payment using Paypal. Sketch Lineart 4-Koma / Short Comic Relationships Amanda Amanda is her adopted child. Emily She has done an art relay with Emily once, in June 2019. Ida She has done an art relay with Ida once, in June 2019. Niebianin She is Nie's wife, contrary to the rumors spread about by Nie. However, it is true that they are homies. Due to her spending much time roleplaying ships with Nie, she has a good grasp of Nie's interests and kinks. Panetta She has done an art relay with Panetta once, in June 2019. Yuzu ??? Trivia * Taurus * Lives in the GMT+8 timezone * Nie's wife * Nie's wife * Nie's wife * Nie's wife * Nie's wife * Nie's wife * Nie's wife * Nie's wife * Nie's wife * Nie's wife * Nie's wife __FORCETOC__ Category:Members